Talk:Cybernity Deck
This looks like it's a good deck, designed around beatdown Cyberdarks. However, it appears to be weak when it comes to drawing/searching out cards, and countering decks whose focus isn't beatdown. I would suggest adding/side decking cards that are defensive. Stardust Dragon(/Assault mode or Shooting Star Dragon) protect you from monster effects. Add Masked Dragon to prolonge opponent's battle phases and end with a monster you want. Dread Dragon can be good as well. Armed Dragons can send Dragunity dragons to the grave to destroy opponent's monsters, while Exploder Dragonwing does it one at a time with burn damage. Combine Dragon Ravine with Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Mystic Tomato can search out Cyberdarks. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon can special summon Dragons for Swarming abilities. You can add a couple Lightsworns to send dragons to the grave for dragunity, or cyberdarks for CyberDark Impact! 13:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all of the suggestion I'm adding sangan for extra searcher. For the main searcher dragon ravine and dragunity corcesca could do *I'll try if you have any options but I really hope you can tell me what card to change* for Armed Dragons, I think It's better for me to side dux and legionnaire because they're easier to summon and equipping abillity. For exploder dragonwing It's harder to summon because it needs 'dragon type nontuners' masked dragon, REDMD and mystic tomatoes will be tested any idea about what lightsworn to use ? because if all of my cyberdark impact had been milled It would be hard for me to special summon cyberdark dragon Arvine 15:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter is a good one. Unlike other Lightsworns, it's deck destruction effect only happens once. If you can find another good Lightsworn you want to use, Judgement Dragon can be good either as a field clearing monster or as a CyberDark Dragon equipment (should it be sent there by Ryko). You don't have to keep that other Lightsworn on the field; Tribute it, Synchro it, or XYZ it when you no longer want it's effect. There is a Lightsworn Dragon. If you're using lights and darks, Chaos monsters or Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning can come in handy. 22:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Well I've tried to use ryko / lyla but and that prooves more milling ability, but the speed of taking out bombing monster like cyberdark horn and legionnaire is slowed I'll try to put on some xyz and for chaos monster I'd say no for now and I'm thinking of dark simmorgh why don't you which card to swamp and the reason ? I must say big thanks for everyone that have contributed his/ her mind to suggest any kind of card and playstyle :) I owe you guys Arvine - Leader of Blackwing Chariot 16:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The reason I don't usually suggest which cards to swap out for the ones I'm suggesting is simple: the designer of the deck may know something I don't, and me removing a card can cripple a combo that the Deck Designer made. I rarely say to remove a card for another, unless it's obviously better. The one time I did this, the person's deck had Acorno, Pinecono, The Tricky, Cyber Dragon, and Level Eater. I suggested to remove Acorno and Pinecono for exta Level Eaters (the only thing Level Eater can't do, compared to the cones, is be tributes, and the cones can't be resummoned easily), and replacing Cyber Dragon with another The Tricky to help discard those extra Level Eaters. 13:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC)